Atomheart
China |baseunit = |role = High tech access |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 1200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $5000 |time = 2:40 |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Field Bureau |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -50 |produce = |allows = * Industrial Plant * Iron Curtain Device * Tactical Nuke Silo * Hammer Defense * EMP Control Station * EMP Mines * Repair Crane * Eradicator * Gyrocopter * Yunru * Nuwa Cannon * Sentinel * Centurion Siege Crawler * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle * Iron Dragon * Dragonfly * Kirov Airship * Dreadnought |research = |ability = * Irradiation * Wallbuster |structure = Yes |notes = * Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units * Explodes when destroyed |margin = }} The Atomheart is China's advanced technology structure which unlocks the best of their units and structures. Powered by a nuclear reactor of its own, the Atomheart consumes much less power than other advanced technology structures, though this also means that the Atomheart will explode upon destruction. Description The Chinese Atomheart is the key structure that allows a Chinese commander to utilize the advanced EMP and nuclear technologies on the battlefield. These two, supported with Yunru's signature earthquake-generating missile called the Wallbuster, give the Chinese an upper hand over their enemies. If the Atomheart is built, you can be sure that enemy formations will be disrupted with the use of EMP, while irradiated tanks and all manner of nuclear-based weapons will finish them off, demonstrating China's overwhelming firepower. The Atomheart has a small nuclear reactor of its own, which drastically reduces its power requirements when compared to other Soviet factions' technology buildings. However, when destroyed, it will explode similarly to the Nuclear Reactor, albeit less violently. Overview Other than unlocking China's entire EMP, seismic and nuclear arsenal, the Battle Lab provides the following support powers: Like other Soviet labs, the Battle Lab must be protected by its owner, whether from destruction or infiltration, that would otherwise prevent the Latin general from gaining the upper hand with Tier 3 units. In addition, unlike other factions, the Soviets only need a single technology expander (the Battle Lab being one of them) to unlock Tier 3, but it requires a large amount of money to construct (in fact, all Soviet labs cost the same as offensive superweapons). On the bright side, its power requirement is not as drastic as its counterparts, leaving more power for defenses and other significant structures. Gallery Sovlabs.jpg|The Soviet labs in 3.0, showing the Science Lab on the right. Slabicon.png.jpg|The Science Lab's cameo. Trivia * In 3.0 the Atomheart is known as the Science Lab, which uses the beta model for the Allied Battle Lab in Red Alert 2 and allows use of the EM Pulse ability. See also * Palace * Battle Lab Category:Structures Category:Tier 3 Access Category:Soviet Union Category:China